Learning To Love And Possibly Possess
by Zombie Mary Uchiha
Summary: After the Four Shinobi War, Team 7 (including Sasuke) are a team once again. Does Sasuke know the difference between a teammate and a lover? Can Sasuke get over his jealousy of Sakura's fan boys? Will Sasuke FINALLY reveal his deep feelings for the medic-ninja?
1. Meeting Once Again Team 7

My first fan fiction you guys c: some of you might of know my friend's fan-fiction that is in-progress (on my profile). Please remember that flames will not be accepted and any help for my story will be gratefully appreciated. I do NOT own Naruto nor the characters! Because if I did, I would of made SasuSaku happen for a long time now :)

It was an ordinary day in Konoha, after the Four Shinobi war incident, everything was back to normal. While in the Konoha Hospital, there was a pink haired shinobi doing her errands as always while the future orange haired shinobi sat in a room, impatiently waiting for his long lost- best friend Sasuke to wake up.

'_Damn it teme! Wake up already' _Naruto thought.

As Naruto's thoughts ran back to what happened a few weeks ago, sasuke's eyes opened and looked around the room.

'_Where am I?' _Sasuke thought

Sasuke then spots Naruto sitting on his right looking at the window and in which clears his throat.

"Finally you woke up teme" Naruto smiled and took a seat next to him

"What am I doing in Konoha?" Sasuke asked in his monotone voice.

"Gah, you don't remember right? We were both lying unconscious after we FINALLY defeated Madara, Sakura came in and helped us get here" Naruto sighed and gripped his shirt at the mere thought of Madara and the battle.

As Sasuke was about to speak, both him and Naruto heard a soft knock.

"Come in!" Naruto practically yelled

The door suddenly opened revealing a pink haired mistress and Sasuke immediately knew who she was.

"Hello Sasuke, Naruto" she spoke

"You okay Sakura? You look tired" Naruto asked

Sakura ignored Naruto's comment and concentrated on Sasuke

'_He hasn't changed one bit' _she thought

"Mr. Uchiha, I have to take a simple test for you, to see if you are free to go" she then looked at her documents and waited for his reply.

"Hn" Sasuke continued to stare at her and thought "she has changed".

Sakura sighed as she looked up at Sasuke.

"Do you feel any type of unknown pain that I or any other medical personnel should take a look at?"

"No" Sasuke replied

"Okay, when was the last time you had a physical done?" she asked

"Four years ago" Sasuke again replied

"Stand up against the wall and face me" she commanded

Sasuke did as he was instructed and looked at Sakura straight in the eye

Sakura wrote down some notes and noticed how he was taller than her and slightly blushed, but brushed it off.

"Okay Uchiha, it seems that you have growth some-what, since you were here 4 or 5 years ago" she sighed and walked away

"So am I free now?" Sasuke asked

Sakura turned around and faced Sasuke and smirked. "You aren't off the hook yet, you must speak to Tsunade for your punishment and then your fate will be decided" she then walked out leaving both Sasuke and Naruto in shocked.


	2. Two friends re-uniting

Sorry for taking for-ever with chapter 2 and i'm truly sorry for the chapter being short but I can promise you that the future chapters will be longer c: once again, give me some feedback (it will be appreciated) and no flames will be tolerated. Moi doesn't own Naruto nor the characters simply because SasuSaku would be the amazing couple ever :3

As both Sasuke and Naruto were getting their stuff together, Hinata unexpectedly appeared in the room and slightly blushed.

"H-hi Naruto-kun" she looked down

Naruto turned around and smiled. "Oh hey Hinata, what are you doing here?"

She smiled and looked up at him. "I-I am Sakura's intern in the hospital"

Naruto was shocked and hugged her tight. "That's nice Hinata, how is your cousin Neji?"

She blushed as they made skin contact and slightly sighed and looked away. "He's better now, TenTen is taking care of him in the Hyuga mansion".

"That's good to hear, I hope he gets better" Naruto smiled

"y-yes thank you Naruto-kun, well I must go now Sakura might need me right now" and with that, she left.

Naruto proceeded to get his things together as Sasuke marginally looked at Naruto. "She still loves you dope"

Naruto simply looked at Sasuke with a blank face and blinked a few times. "Whatcha mean she still loves me?"

Sasuke grunted and began walking "we will talk about it later, I need to speak to Tsunade about my punishment".

Naruto then stopped walking and glared at Sasuke. "Sasuke, are you finally going to stay here or are you going to leave again?"

Sasuke at that point stopped and sighed. "Yes Naruto, I'm staying for good."


	3. Sasuke's Ultimate Desicion

well I recently uploaded chapter 2 and now chapter 3 will also be uploaded at the same time c: thank-you for the review that I got, that literally motivated me to continue. You know who you are :) once again, I don't own Naruto nor the characters. Enjoy

"Enter!" the voice behind the door yelled.

Both Sasuke and Naruto entered and Sasuke took the time to look around the room.

"Hey Granny" Naruto happily yelled

'_I wish he could just stop calling me that already'_ Tsunade thought

Tsunade then turned her head to the right and cleared her throat. "Well, well, well, look who we have here, former missing ninja, the one and only Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke took a seat on the side while Naruto was on the right, as Tsunade continued.

"Do you realize what you have caused Uchiha?" she asked

"Yes" Sasuke replied in his monotone voice

"Do you intent to stay here from now on or would you rather leave and destroy Konoha and other villages in the process?" Tsunade glared at Sasuke as she locked both of her hands together.

Sasuke thought about it and looked at Tsunade. "I want to stay in my home village, and whatever punishment you have made for me, I will comply with it."

Tsunade looked at both Sasuke and Naruto and continued. "Sasuke Uchiha, you are now an eligible leaf ninja for the intervening time, you will be bunking in with Naruto for the meantime, and of course you are under a 2 year probation until I have notified the other Hokages, and certainly you will report to me when I ask of you, is that understood?"

Sasuke nodded yes as Naruto yelled "YES!"

Tsunade then glared at Naruto and focused on Sasuke. "You will be working with Iruka at the academy for the time needed, and that means no missions for you"

Sasuke looked at Tsunade and sighed. "Why do I have to be working with him at the academy? The last thing I need is to be questioned by little brats about the incident that happened a few weeks ago"

Tsunade softly smiled and looked at the picture frame of her and Sakura as she got up from her seat. "Look Uchiha, you saving Naruto and the village was the first things that got the townspeople confused, and the second thing that got the villagers confused even further was that you didn't try to escape as Sakura brought your almost dead body into the emergency room, so if I were you, I'd shut my mouth because I don't have the patience that Sakura has, now if you both excuse me, I have many other things to worry about so I suggest you guys to leave now"

Naruto and Sasuke got up from their seats and began walking towards the door, as they walked Tsunade mentioned Sakura's name and Sasuke froze.

"What was that Granny? I couldn't hear you!" Naruto yelled

"Sasuke needs to get his shots soon or else you will be infected" she yelled

Naruto then grabbed Sasuke's arm and ran towards the hospital that Sakura was working on.


	4. Sasuke's Final Word

OMG! sorry for the MEGA wait everyone T^T I've been working on my graduation for high school and going back and forth with deciding to go to prom and stuff ;^; but here's chapter 4 c: hope you guys enjoy! Once again I don't own Naruto nor the characters if not then Naruto the show would of end much better. Don't forget to show some love and if you guys want to add me on Facebook to give me some ideas, just private message me and ill gladly give you my Facebook c: Remember no flames will be tolerable and ideas will c:

As Sasuke and Naruto entered the hospital, they both noticed screaming children running around and parents trying to calm them down.

"Ugh!" Naruto yelled

Sasuke sighed while grabbing Naruto's ear and walked towards Sakura's office.

"Ouch Teme how do you know where Sakura-chan's office is at?" Naruto looked at Sasuke

"Shut up Dope, it's pretty obvious as to where her office is at" Sasuke continued walking

Naruto quietly followed Sasuke and thought _'Sasuke's staying for good'_

Outside Sakura's office

"Well Mr. and Mrs. Tanaka, it seems that you will be having a baby girl, congratulations" Sakura smiled as she wrote some notes in the vanilla scroll.

"Oh thank-you so much Haruno Sakura, I wonder why you don't have a boyfriend yourself?" asked

Sakura looked at the mere couple and smiled. "I haven't found the right one yet, but one day I hope".

At that moment, Naruto and Sasuke busted the door down and looked at Sakura with open eyed.

Sakura felt like killing them, but thought it out in her head, instead she took a deep breath and led the way out for Mr. and Mrs. Tanaka and as soon as they left she looked at both Sasuke and Naruto.

"What the hell is wrong with you people!?" she yelled

"S-sorry Sakura-chan!" Naruto looked down

Sasuke looked at Sakura and noticed how impatient she had become.

"Ugh! Now I need to repair this for the 10th time! You baka!" she rantly continued to yell, expressing how mad she was

Sasuke on the other hand, stared at her in amazement on how womanly she had become throughout the years.

"Earth to Uchiha!" Sakura snapped her fingers

Sasuke then awoke from his illusion from watching Sakura

"What the hell are you guys even doing here? I don't get out of here until midnight" she asked

"Oh sorry to bother you Sakura, it's just that granny made us come here since Sasuke hasn't had all of his shots, and well I don't want to die early" Naruto explained as he scratched his head

"Oh. Well you could have just said that before you came in crashing my freaking door!" Sakura sighed

Both Sasuke and Naruto sat down and looked at Sakura

"Well who's the one that I need to check? She looked at her documents

"Teme here needs some shots Sakura-chan" Naruto smiled

Sasuke glared at Naruto and looked away before Sakura noticed.

"Aah, I see, yes it says here that Kabuto didn't really took care of you"

"I suppose" Sasuke shrugged

"Naruto, I need you to be outside for a moment, Sasuke needs some shots and you can't be in here or else you'll get them as well."

Naruto quickly got up from his seat and ran outside

"I lied to him, you didn't really need the shots. Just wanted to make sure that you were final with your decision to stay here" she looked at Sasuke

Sasuke stared at Sakura for a moment before getting up. "Of course I want to stay here"

"You can leave now if you want, and I don't mean as in leaving my office, I mean as in leaving the village again, like how you did those years ago"

"What makes you say that I'm leaving again?" Sasuke asked

"Oh I wouldn't really know Sasuke, you actually agreeing to stay here, becoming a ninja once again, it seems so not you" Sakura got up and sighed

"I have changed Sakura" Sasuke looked at the picture frame

Sakura scoffed "you. Changed? Really Sasuke? I find that SO hard to believe"

"How can you not believe me Sakura?" Sasuke asked again

Sakura looked at Sasuke "you changing is like saying that the Shinobi War didn't really happen"

Sasuke sighed again as he thought that he couldn't change Sakura's mind.

"Fine Sakura, I'll prove to you that I did change" Sasuke left


	5. Conflict Already?

Here's chapter 5 c: hope you all enjoy it! and if you guys simply don't like the story, let me know and i'll just end it like that okay? :) once again, I don't own Naruto nor the characters. ENJOY! c:

As Sasuke and Naruto walked out of the hospital, Naruto's stomach began to rumble.

"Oh god, I'm hungry" Naruto stated

Sasuke didn't listen but instead thought about what Sakura had said

_Flashback~_

"_You can leave the village again Sasuke, just like how you did all of those years ago" Sakura looked at Sasuke_

"_What makes you say that I'll leave again" Sasuke asked_

"_I don't know Sasuke, you actually agreeing to stay, is SO not you" Sakura got up from her seat_

"_I can prove to you that I did change for the better Sakura" and with that Sasuke left_

_End of flashback~_

"Hellllloooo? Earth to Sasuke" Naruto yelled

Sasuke immediately punched Naruto on the face making him fall a few feet away from him

"What do you want Dope" Sasuke stared at Naruto

"I'm hungry that's all" Naruto looked down

"Ugh, I guess we can go to Ichiraku ramen then" Sasuke sighed and continued walking

Naruto got up and yelled "hurray!"

Both Sasuke and Naruto walked together to Ichiraku ramen and noticed some villagers speak about a woman with pink hair

"Yeah man, I know what I am telling you, she's just perfect" one male spoke

"Dude, last time I went to the hospital, I wanted to grab her and fuck her endlessly in her office" the second male spoke

Sasuke stopped walking and listened

"To bad she has eyes for one stupid ninja" the first male replied

"What's his name anyways?" the second male asked

"It has to do with Uchiha" the first male replied again

That was the last straw for him, as Sasuke approached the two males, Naruto just sighed.

"Who are you fuckers talking about?" Sasuke asked furious

"Tch, none of your fucking business" the second male spoke

"Oh it is my fucking business, you are clearly talking about me" Sasuke glared at the two males.

The first male stepped up and grabbed Sasuke's collar and tch'ed him.

"How dare you talk to me that way punk?" the first male looked at Sasuke

"You don't know who I am do you?" Sasuke smirked

"No, but I don't give a fuck who you are" the first male pushed Sasuke on the ground and walked towards the second male and began to laugh

Sasuke immediately got up, and grabbed his kunai knife and walked slowly towards the two males

"I will only say this once, stop talking about that woman and you won't get hurt"

The second male just laughed at him and smiled. "Really? And you are?"

Sasuke then smirked. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha, the last Uchiha really and that woman you just talked about is my teammate Sakura"

Naruto who was beside Sasuke smiled as Sasuke gestured Sakura as his teammate

The two males then realized who he was and simply ran away. "This won't be the end of us you got it Uchiha!"


	6. Hokages' Meeting, Ultimate Desicion

well here's chapter 6 c: there is some foul language and I'm sorry /.\ no flames will be accepted (as always) ideas are always welcomed. Disclaimer: I don't know own Naruto nor the characters mkay?

Naruto grabbed Sasuke before he caused any more trouble and walked away.

"What the hell Sasuke! Are you trying to get kicked out of the village already?" Naruto asked pissed

Sasuke sighed before looking at Naruto. "They were talking about Sakura, do you know that right?"

Naruto slightly smiled and looked at Sasuke. "Do you like her?"

Sasuke again sighed and began walking ahead. "She changed that's for sure, but I don't know if that's a good thing or not"

Naruto ran towards Sasuke and caught his breath. "Whatcha mean you don't know if her changing was for the best or not?"

Sasuke stopped and looked down. "I give her props for actually being smart, but what got me surprise was all of that strength that she has, ugh I don't like talking about this here in public, and we will talk when the time's right"

Naruto looked at Sasuke in mere surprise. "Sasuke! Are you really saying that you DO have feelings for her?"

Sasuke punched Naruto in the stomach and walked away

"HOLD ON SASUKE!" Naruto yelled and ran towards Sasuke's direction

With Sakura~

'_Why do I have to be the one that has to finalize the whole argument about Sasuke staying? It's freaking annoying! Here I am trying to get over Sasuke, and suddenly he comes back and he's pretending as if nothing happen' _she thought as she walked to Tsunade's office

"ENTER!" Tsunade yelled

As Sakura entered, all five hokages looked at Sakura and bowed down.

"Here's the document you asked me about Sasuke Uchiha" Sakura sat down in the chair as all hokages took a turn to look at the papers.

"Hm, it seemed as if Orochimaru didn't took care of Sasuke" Gaara spoke

"That may have been true, but he was in perfect health when we went into battle with Madara" Godaime then spoke

"I want that Uchiha dead! He attacked me and my village!" Yondaime spoke

Tsuchikage just shrugged. "But look on the bright side, he DID help us attack Madara"

Gaara spoke. "I agree, even though we were once rivals, he did help us out at the last minute"

Tsunade then rose from her seat. "Should we give Sasuke Uchiha a second chance?"

Everyone began yelling yes and no while Sakura clearly sighed

Tsunade saw Sakura's annoyance in her eyes and cleared her throat. "Sakura, what do you think? Give us your opinion"

Sakura looked at the four hokages in the eyes and then looked away. "Honestly? At first I wanted him out of my life, out of the village, but now that I see how Sasuke somewhat changed, I don't know. I want what's good for him, I mean if it wasn't for him not leaving, I would have never become how I am today, but besides me, Naruto is his best friend, I know I can't be in the same situation as Sasuke, but Naruto knows. He knows how Sasuke truly is. So if Sasuke doesn't stay in the village, Naruto will be beyond pissed and sad. Let Sasuke be back in the village, let him prove to you all that he can change."

All five hokages looked at Sakura and whispered within themselves, then cleared their throats. "Fine Sakura, since you are the one who surpassed Tsunade, we will go with your word, but if Sasuke fucks up, we will blame it on you"

Sakura sighed in relief and thanked four hokages as they left

Tsunade then smiled as she looked at Sakura and sat down.

"You need to tell both Sasuke and Naruto the news" Tsunade got her sake and drank it straight up from the bottle.

"Yes my lady" Sakura bowed down and left the room"


	7. Sasuke & Sakura thoughts

this is the continuation of chapter 6 3 hope you guys enjoy. I think I am going to fast-forward the event so you all can start noticing the couples. but let me know if I am missing anything or I should go back and add. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor the characters, only the plot of the story. Warning: flashback of lemon (crappy I know T^T but I will get better at it!) and some cursed words

With Sakura~

'_Where could those two idiots be?'_ she thought

'_I know you still have feelings for the cold hearted Uchiha' _Sakura's inner spoke

"Shit! Didn't you disappear a while back" Sakura asked

'_Haha you think I can just leave as soon as Sasuke came back?'_ her inner laughed

"Um actually yes, I thought you would have left before" Sakura looked around

'_Look hunny, we are the same person, I know deep inside you still have feelings for that Uchiha, you just need to spice things up with him' _her inner self shushed

"Where could those two be?" she asked herself

With Sasuke &amp; Naruto~

"So Sasuke, tell me, do you have feelings for Sakura yes or yes?" Naruto questioned him

Sasuke ignored him and continued walking

"Teme! Speak damn it!" Naruto yelled

Sasuke looked over the tree, and noticed Sakura sitting down, thinking.

"Oh look its Sakura! HEY SAKURA!" Naruto waved his hands side to side and screamed

Sakura looked up and smiled. _'I knew I would find them eventually' _she assumed

Both Sasuke and Naruto walked towards Sakura and sat down next to her.

"How was the meeting with the hokages Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked

Sakura shrugged and looked into Sasuke's eyes. "Sasuke you're off the hook for now, you have to report to Iruka tomorrow first thing in the morning"

Sasuke sighed and looked at Sakura. "Hn"

Sakura thought _'still a few words with me. I guess things will be the same as before' _

Sasuke thought _'how can I tell her that she changed mentally?' _

Naruto suddenly felt the awkwardness and cleared his throat. "Ramen anyone?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto and his eyebrow rose. "Really Dope"

Naruto whined and cried. "Yes! I haven't eaten anything all day!"

Sakura got up and smiled. "I guess we can go for Ramen"

Naruto yelled. "YAY!"

As team 7 walked together, the villagers mostly locked eyes with Sasuke and Sakura.

'_Can they all seriously stop looking at us?' _both Sasuke and Sakura thought

Naruto happily mumbled ramen that he didn't notice Sasuke staring at Sakura just for a while.

'_Sakura seriously changed, her perfect creamy legs and arms, her perfect smile, her perfect body, her perfect se- what the hell am I thinking? Sakura's just my teammate that's all' _Sasuke thought

'_Ah just a teammate huh?' _his inner self questioned him

'_What the hell are you doing here?'_ Sasuke asked

'_You are having trouble noticing your prey Sasuke'_ his inner smiled

'_What do you mean my prey?'_ Sasuke asked confused

'_You should know Sasuke, Sakura is your sex prey. I still remember all of those dirty dreams you had of her' _his inner laughed

_Flashback~_

"_Oh Sasuke-kun! Touch me there please!" Sakura pleaded_

_Sasuke slightly smirked and looked at Sakura_

"_Sa-ku-ra, are you a virgin?" Sasuke smiled as he slightly touched Sakura's hard nipples_

_Sakura moaned as Sasuke touched her nipples and nodded yes_

"_Good, because I want you to be all mine" and with that Sasuke thrust his huge cock in her tight virgin hole_

"Earth to Teme!" Naruto yelled

Sasuke glared at Naruto and hn'ed him

Sakura slightly giggled as she noticed how concentrated he was.

'_Sasuke's perfect. His face is pale white and so is his entire body, gah I just want to devo- what the fuck am I thinking! I thought I was over him!' _ She sighed

Naruto smiled seeing his two teammates finally together

"That reminds me Sasuke, here's the documents that Tsunade wanted me to hand to you" Sakura handed Sasuke two folders detaining all the information about his Uchiha mansion.

"Hn" Sasuke replied

"Well I don't want to be the one to mess things up, but I have to go to the hospital again, I have a meeting with the staff" Sakura groaned

"Aw Sakura-chan really? Can't that meeting wait?" Naruto asked

"I'm sorry Naruto, I'll pay for your meal next time I promise" and with that she left

The Next Day~

"Ugh! Today's the day I start at the academy with Iruka-Sensei" Sasuke groaned as he got up from his bed

'_On the bright side, you'll just be like his assistant' _his inner spoke

"Ugh! It's you again!" Sasuke yelled

'_HAHA! Start getting used to it Sasuke, because until you have your dreams made, I will be stuck to you' _his inner laughed

Sasuke got his gear ready and walked towards the kitchen.

"_What to eat, what to eat?"_ Sasuke thought

Sasuke opened the fridge and found one tomato sitting there, waiting to be eaten

"Hn, do I have any other damn choice?"

Sasuke at that point heard someone grunt and got in position. "Who is there?"

Naruto grunted louder and appeared on the floor. "Sasuke! Help me"

Sasuke scowled at Naruto and sighed "What Dope?"

Naruto grunted louder than before. "To tired!"

Sasuke sighed "It's only 8 am retard"

Naruto mumbled as he walked back to his room


	8. Sasuke's First Day At The Academy

Thanks for those who read the story. And I know I messed up on the whole Kages not Hokages thing. I know ;^; I was in a rush to update that chapter so you all can read it and give me a review on it. If you guys don't like it, please let me know and I will take it off and just re-write something better. And I do know that I'm probably not getting the whole point of this story yet, but just wait! It will get better I can promise you that. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor the characters. The only thing that I do owe is this account and this story line and possibly a made-up character (but that's later in the story). ENJOY!

With Sasuke~

"Dope just shut up!" Sasuke yelled as he walked to the academy

"Sorry Sasuke. Just that I have a date with Hinata later in the evening, that's if Sakura-chan lets her off the hook" Naruto scratched his head as he thought about Hinata

'_Even the Dope can get a damn date with the Hyuga mistress' _Sasuke thought

"So Sasuke, you ready for your first day at the academy with the kids?" Naruto asked

Sasuke looked up at the clouds and sighed "I guess"

Naruto smiled and also looked up at the sky "Don't worry, everything will be alright"

Sasuke closed his eyes, thinking about how hard his punishment will be

As they both arrived at the academy, Iruka was already waiting for them.

"Oh hey Naruto, long time no see" Iruka smiled

"Oh hi Iruka-sensei" Naruto again scratched his head as Sasuke grunted

"Hi Sasuke, it's been a whole long time that I haven't seen you here" Iruka began to walk inside the hall

Both Sasuke and Naruto followed him, and got a chance to look around the halls.

"So Sasuke, your job will be easy really. All you have to do is watch them while I am busy and grade them as we go along with the jutsu of the week." Iruka stopped at his classroom and opened the door

Of all of the photographs that hanged in the wall, Sasuke glanced at one frame that stood in the middle. There stood all of the teams that made it pass the academy, and there was the original team seven. Naruto on the left side, him on the right side. But the girl that caught his attention at the moment was no other than Sakura. Her bright emerald eyes shining, her bright smile that could light the whole world, and that forehead that got her bullied in those times. Sasuke sighed at the thought of them when they were younger.

_Flashback~_

"_As I call your name, please come to the front with your new and former teammates" Iruka instructed _

"_First team will be Team Guy, consisting of Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee and TenTen" _

"_Next team will be Team Asuma, consisting of Akimichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru, and Ino Yamanaka" _

"_The following team will be Team Kurenai, consisting of Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, and Hyuga Hinata"_

"_The last and final team is Team Kakashi, consisting of Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura" Iruka spoke. "Please be seated with your new teams, while each sensei arrives"_

_End of Flashback~_

Iruka spoke "Ah, I see you are looking at the academy pictures" he smiled

"Hn" Sasuke sighed

"Sasuke, just know that I am here for you okay? No matter what. Same thing I said to Naruto before, both of you are very special to me, even though I never really had a chance to sit down with you when you were young to talk about your problems" Iruka patted Sasuke on the back and began to walk inside the classroom

"By the way Sasuke, its already time for class to begin" Iruka wrote some notes on the chalk board

Naruto inhaled and spoke "Well I guess I should leave, Sasuke I will be here later bye" Naruto disappeared

Sasuke heard some kids yelling how worthless the other student was, and he simply sighed thinking of how he and Naruto were when they were younger.

_Flashback~_

"_Che! That Uchiha kid has nothing compared to me" Naruto yelled, grabbing Sasuke's attention_

_Sasuke made his way towards Naruto and solely punched him in the stomach, sending him a few feet away from him._

"_What was that all about jerk!" Naruto yelled again_

_Sasuke merely looked at Naruto and sighed. "Shut up" and began to walk away_

_Naruto immediately stood up and ran towards Sasuke pinning him down on the hard cement and began punching him in the face_

_Sasuke, having the Uchiha bloodline used his sharingan to distract him as he got on top of Naruto and began to punch him endlessly._

"_Just because your parents died before you were born doesn't make you a total king idiot!" Sasuke landed the final punch as Naruto passed out._

_End of Flashback~_

Sasuke exhaled as the young ninjas walked inside the classroom and sat in there spots.

Iruka then motioned Sasuke to walk towards the front of the classroom and introduce himself.

"Um. My name's Sasuke Uchiha, and I will be here for the mean time, I will be helping out Iruka-sensei with anything possible and whatever you all do, don't get on my nerves" Sasuke spoke in his monotone voice and waited for the class to pop up some ridiculous questions

One kid spoke up. "Are you the legendary Uchiha that left the village years ago?"

Sasuke cleared his throat. "Yes I am that legendary Uchiha that left the village"

One girl also spoke "Mind telling us why? Like tell us the story"

Sasuke then looked at Iruka and sighed. "Not now, I will tell you all the story when the time's right"

And with that, Sasuke sat down next to Iruka as Iruka instructed the kids to go over the jutsu of the week.

* * *

Let me know what you all think? thanks


	9. Taka Trouble & Sasuke's Feelings

Here's chapter 9! c: longest chapter so far in my opinion, but I hope it is worth it. Foul language is included here so if you are younger than 18 then read at your own risk. Karin will be bashed in the following chapter so if you are a fan of her, sorry /.\, makes the story more interesting. mkay? um. review it, leave me comments, it will be appreciated. no flames ;~; and enjoy. Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto characters, only the plot of this awesome story and a character that will be coming soon! :)

* * *

6 Months Later~

"Hey Teme! Can we stop by Sakura's office right now, I need to ask her some questions about Hinata" Naruto asked as he and Sasuke were walking

"Hn" Sasuke replied

'_He's so fucking annoying! Far worse than Sakura that's for sure' _he thought

As both Sasuke and Naruto entered the hospital, Hinata bumped into Naruto and she blushed.

"O-Oh Hi Naruto-kun, what are you doing here?" she asked

Naruto happily giggled and replied "Oh well we came here to talk to Sakura about Sasuke's staying that's all"

Sasuke gave Naruto a look that meant that he was a bad liar and Naruto brushed it aside and continued talking to Hinata

"So Hinata-chan, where's Sakura by any chance?" Naruto asked

Hinata sighed. "She's checking some group that appeared to be Sasuke's friends"

Sasuke looked at Hinata in mere surprise as she mention "friends"

"Do you know their names by any chance?" Sasuke asked

Hinata blinked a few times, trying to remember the names and sighed "Nope, sorry Sasuke, but you can check in her office"

Sasuke thanked Hinata and left.

'_Shit! It better not be Karin, Suigetsu, and Jugo _"Sasuke thought as he ran towards Sakura's office

By the time Sasuke got to Sakura's office, he heard Sakura laugh

"Haha! Are you fucking serious? You dare come to MY village and barge in MY hospital just to tell me to leave Sasuke alone? Who the fuck do you think you are?" Sakura yelled furiously

"You don't need to know who the fuck I am, all I want is my Sasuke-kun to come back to me" Karin yelled back

Sakura punched the wall near her as Suigetsu grabbed Karin before anything else happened

At that particular moment Sasuke barged in the door and got in front of Sakura

"Sasuke get the fuck away from me" Sakura pushed Sasuke aside

"SAAAAAASSSSUUUKKKEEE-KUUNN!" Karin whined

Sasuke then turned to face Sakura as Suigetsu tried calming down Karin

"Let me deal with this" Sasuke then faced the trio "What the hell are you guys doing here?"

Jugo being the quiet one out of the group spoke. "I needed some treatment on this wound and I heard that a pink haired medic ninja lived here, so we came, and somehow Karin found out that you came back here, and now we are here" Jugo exhaled and sat down in a wooden brown chair

Sasuke closed his eyes as he tried placing the events in order but failed.

"Sasuke-kun, let's go, I don't know what you are doing here" Karin got free from Suigetsu and slowly walked towards Sasuke

Sakura just looked at Sasuke and sighed in defeat. "Yeah Sasuke, you can just leave, again. Just like how you did before" she spoke in a monotone voice as she opened the door for them to leave

Sasuke looked at Sakura's expression and thought of an idea. "Let's go, now" Sasuke then walked away in a cold matter

All of the three left, leaving Sakura alone, in her office. She couldn't help but fall down to her knees and cry.

'_Fuck this! He's going to leave again I just know it!' _she thought

Hinata, was passing by with Naruto and they both heard her gentle cry.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Hinata asked

Sakura looked at Hinata and Naruto and cried for a second time

"I bet Sasuke's going to leave again" Sakura whispered

Naruto clenched his fist at the thought of Sasuke leaving. "I'll go look for him, Hinata, you stay here with her" and with that he left

* * *

With Sasuke~

'_Why was Sakura like that?' _he thought

'_**Why do you think she was like that? She probably thinks you are going to leave again'**_his inner spoke

'_Ugh, there's no time to deal with you, what makes you say that?' _Sasuke thought

'_**Just look at that slutty Karin, acting as she owns you, of course Sakura will think that you will choose that slut rather than her'**_his inner continued _**'just think about it Uchiha, you have an annoying pink haired teammate, but she's a medic ninja for Kami's sake! Then you have Karin, a rather more annoying red headed girl that only wants to get in your pants. And I know that one of these days, you'll crack if you don't have your fantasies made, but honestly, would you want Karin or Sakura?'**_his inner sighed

As Sasuke was talking to his inner, Suigetsu and Jugo were trying to calm Karin down, but failed

"Why would Sasuke want that stupid pink haired girl? What does she have that I don't?" Karin whined again

Suigetsu blankly looked at Jugo and returned to look at Karin. "Gee Karin, I wouldn't know, maybe she has brains! You saw how she was in her office! You basically ruined her damn office! What makes you so DAMN sure that she has the biggest crush on Sasuke?" he asked

Karin slapped Suigetsu on the face and sat down on a bench outside, waiting for Sasuke to come by

Sasuke then walked outside and saw the trio and sighed

"You all better have a good damn excuse as to why you all are here" Sasuke looked at Suigetsu and Karin while Jugo simply looked at the wound in his arm

"Look Sasuke-kun, either you stay here with that stupid pink haired whore, or you come with us" Karin spoke

Suigetsu closed his eyes as he thought _'she just doesn't get it'_

Jugo cleared his throat and spoke "I'm going to get this checked, see you all in a bit" and he walked inside the hospital

Sasuke looked at Suigetsu and sighed. "Karin, you don't get it do you? I came back here for a reason, and that's to made amends with the people I hurt in the past especially my old team"

Karin looked at Sasuke "What about us? Do we mean nothing to you?"

Suigetsu simply sighed "Karin, you don't remember the first time we all met Sasuke? He literally stated that he was just going to be with us until he got his revenge"

Karin began to tear up, as she heard the heartbreaking news. "S-Sasuke-kun!"

* * *

With Sakura and Hinata~

Hinata patted Sakura's back as she spoke "Sakura, it is best if you forgot about Sasuke, I thought you already did"

Sakura cleared her throat "I thought I did, in all honestly I thought that I had forgotten about him, but ugh! That Karin girl just ruined my whole mood!"

They both heard a knock on the door and Hinata got up to open it

"Um, Sakura, can you check this wound I have?" Jugo asked as he sat in the chair

Sakura then stood up, cleaned her face as she mentioned Jugo show her the wound

"Ouch, um Jugo right? That's your name? How did you get this wound to begin with?" Sakura asked

"Oh well, um we were camping, and suddenly some ninjas attacked us, and let's just say they injected some kind of substance into me and this happen, and yes, the name is Jugo" Jugo spoke shyly

Hinata sat in Sakura's desk as she heard the story. "That must of have been horrible Jugo"

Jugo sighed as he looked at Sakura. "You aren't a bad person to be honest, I don't know why Karin says you are"

Sakura was taken back at what Jugo just said and she slightly blushed. "T-Thanks Jugo, many people think I'm the meanest woman ever, but I'm not, well only when you get me on my bad mood" she giggled

Jugo giggled as well. _'Sasuke must have liked her before'_

"Well Jugo, your wound isn't bad, if you didn't come then it would have been far worse. I'll give you some medications so you can apply it and in a few days the wound will disappear"

Sakura smiled as she handed him the cream "remember you will need to apply this cream twice each day"

Jugo smiled back as he got up. "Well thank you Sakura" he bowed down to her and Sakura gave him a hug

Jugo cleared his throat and Sakura looked at him

"Sorry it's just that I have a no hug me policy"

Sakura smiled once more and backed away. "Oh okay thanks for letting me know"

Jugo turned around to leave but stood there, thinking. "Sakura, thank you once again" turned around and left

* * *

With Sasuke~

"Jugo better fucking hurry up" Karin yelled

"Shut up whore" Suigetsu yelled back

Sasuke sighed and turned around thinking of how to tell them to leave

Sasuke then spotted Naruto and sighed _'more problems already'_

Naruto spotted Sasuke and ran towards him, making him take a wrong step and fell

"Sasuke! Are you going to leave the village again?" he asked

Sasuke sighed "No Dope"

Naruto stood up and relaxed knowing that Sasuke wasn't going to leave the village again. "Then why are they doing here?" he pointed to the trio

Suigetsu who had stopped messing with Karin for a while, talked. "Our teammate Jugo got injured, so we decided to come here, since Sakura is the medic ninja that _**every men desires**_"

Sasuke's left eye suddenly twitched at the word _**every man desires**_ but tried to brushed it off

Karin rolled her eyes at the thought of every man wanting Sakura and not her

Naruto looked at Sasuke and smiled. "Ah, yes Sakura-chan. Well she is known for her gorgeous features such as her creamy legs and arms, her beautiful smile, and her pink hair obviously and who can't forget her green emerald eyes that shine"

Sasuke eye twitched again

'_Why the hell am I feeling like this?' _he thought

'_**You really are stupid aren't you?' **_his inner asked _**'It's really simple really, you are jealous'**_

Sasuke thought about it over and over again. _'Jealous? Jealous of what?'_

'_**Jealous that Naruto is preaching about Sakura's inner and outer beauty, while you, all you do is push her away'**_ his inner suddenly laughed

'_Why the fuck are you laughing' _Sasuke asked furiously

'_**Because you are literally blinded! You don't see the beauty that Naruto sees, and you are in love with her, just admit it already'**_

* * *

What do you all think? yes sorry for the cliff hanger ;^; (even if it was a crappy one) reviews? comments? please. thanks! :)


	10. Apologize To Sakura part one

OMG you guise! I am terribly sorry that I haven't updated in like forever! I have officially graduated high school and a lot of things have been happening during these two months or so. But um yeah, I am not dead ;~; and this fan fiction isn't dead either. Enjoy this chapter (sorry if its short I promise the following chapter will be longer) Enjoy!

I do not own the show Naruto nor the characters. Sadly all I can actually own is this fan fiction and a new character that will be brought into this world soon enough/ NO flames will be needed

* * *

"Sasuke, then explain to me why Sakura was crying a moment ago?" Naruto asked

Karin spitted and laughed.

"Really? She started crying? What a cry baby"

Sasuke glared at Karin

"Shut up Karin" he stated

Suigetsu sighed as he looked at Naruto. "We can explain this misunderstanding later on okay? How does that sound?

Naruto sighed and nodded yes

"Fine, I guess that works, it's going to be difficult to get Sakura on board since all the damage was on her" Naruto looked at Karin when he finished his sentence

Karin placed her hand on her hip and 'hmph' Naruto. "I aint apologizing to no pink headed medic ninja"

Sasuke cleared his throat and motioned Naruto to go back to Sakura

"I'll be waiting for you guys at my place yes?" Naruto asked

Suigetsu smirked as Karin sighed an 'I guess'.

As Naruto left the old team behind, Sasuke looked at Karin

"When you get over there, you better apologize to her got it?"

Karin whined "Why do I have to do Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke eyed Karin and Suigetsu as he sat down on the bench

"You two don't get it? Naruto and Sakura are my REAL teammates, companions, and even friends. They were both with me when everything bad happened in my life, especially Sakura.

* * *

_Flashback~_

"_Kakashi-sensei! Why do we have to do this stupid mission? Naruto asked _

_Sasuke glared at Naruto as he heard someone sigh_

"_Both of you, just quit it okay?" Sakura looked at Sasuke with a blank expression_ _and walked right in front of him, ignoring him._

_Naruto noticed Sakura's quietness and looked at Sasuke with a confused look_

_Sensing the confused aura of the two males, Kakashi sensei decided to rest for the night near a lake._

_As Sakura walked to a nearby hot tub Kakashi began talking_

"_I know both of you are wondering what's wrong with Sakura, well she basically hasn't had time to recover from what happened at the __Chunin__ Exams and she feels useless being the only girl who hasn't 'progressed' from the fight she had with Ino"_

_Another flashback~_

"_SASUKE-KUN! Are you okay?" Sakura asked as she faced Sasuke face to face_

"_Y-yes" Sasuke managed to say_

"_Thank kami that you're alive Sasuke-kun, that hit was more powerful than anything combined" Sakura smiled_

_Another flashback~ _

"_You two are idiots you know that? Sakura yelled at Naruto and Sasuke. The enemy won't know that we are here if we mask our chakra, but Naruto, yours and Sasuke's chakra are low. I guess I have to share my chakra with you both._

_End of Flashbacks~_

* * *

"I see Sasuke, don't let what Karin says bring you down" Suigetsu smiled

"Hn, let's get going to Dope's house"

With Naruto, Sakura, Hinata~

"Sakura, Hinata, let's go to my place" Naruto yelled as he got to the office

Both Sakura and Hinata looked at Naruto and Sakura sighed

"Why Naruto?" Hinata asked

Naruto scratched his head as he sat down. "Suigetsu wants to apologize and so does Karin"

Sakura looked down

"Really Naruto" Sakura asked

"Yep" Naruto replied smiling

"Uh. I guess" Sakura took off her coat and began to walk with Hinata and Naruto

* * *

Sorry if it was short, there's a part 2 for this so keep updated


	11. Apologize To Sakura part 2

Hai everyone! sorry I haven't updated T^T this chapter is long (compared to the last chapter) please enjoy it ;-; leave any comments and no flames will be accepted. okay? okay! I don't owe Naruto the show nor the characters. All I owe is this fanfiction. ENJOY!

* * *

With Team Taka and Sasuke~

"So Sasuke, tell us more about Sakura. You like her don't you?" Suigetsu asked

Sasuke stopped walking for a moment and looked at Suigetsu. "Why do you want to know?"

Suigetsu placed his hands in the air in surrender and smiled. "Just curious, I mean your best friend is the Jinjuriki for the nine tails, your sensei has the sharingan and is the white fang's son and so far, all we know about Sakura is that she's Tsunade's apprentice. So what gives about her?"

Jugo looked at Sasuke and cleared his throat. "Her way of caring for others is tremendous, her hands can be gentle to patients yet she can kill someone who threatens her"

Suigetsu smirked. "Is that so?"

Jugo nodded yes

Karin tch'ed at Jugo's comment and looked away '_what does she have that I don't?_' she asked herself

Sasuke began walking again as Team Taka walked behind him, not saying another word.

With Naruto, Sakura and Hinata~

"Naruto, why are we going to your house? Tell me the truth" Sakura looked down at the sidewalk as they all walked in silence

Naruto scratched his head as he looked up at the sky. "Suigetsu asked me to be at my place, he wants to clear any misunderstanding"

Hinata smiled at Naruto as they stopped at his place.

"I suppose Naruto, but I'm not apologizing first" Sakura looked at Naruto as they got inside his house.

Once they got inside, they all noticed Sasuke and Suigetsu with boredom looks on their faces as Jugo looked around and Karin just sat there, with a blank expression on her face.

"You guys came early" Naruto cleared his throat

"Yep we did, didn't we" Suigetsu smiled as he scratched his head

Hinata smiled as she walked towards the kitchen, Sakura following behind her

Naruto sat down on the couch next to Sasuke as Suigetsu began to talk

"Nice house Naruto"

"Thanks, I worked hard to get this place cleaned out" he replied

Suigetsu quickly got up and cleared his throat. "I'm going to talk to Sakura for a few minutes okay?"

Sasuke got up from his seat to only have Naruto's hand blocking the way "leave him, maybe he'll get things straighten this way"

* * *

With Sakura, Hinata, and Suigetsu~

"Hinata, what should I do?" Sakura asked

Hinata looked at Sakura and sighed "you are a strong kunoichi Sakura, you don't need to over think this. I mean yes, this is Sasuke we are speaking about, but he is just that other guy. He's not special. You of all people should understand about this already. What happen to Tsunade's training? She taught you to be strong for the village, but most importantly, yourself. I know this won't mean anything to you, coming from a shy girl like myself, but you taught me to be strong. And I appreciate it Sakura. And about what Karin said about Sasuke not wanting to be back, you shouldn't believe her. I mean look at him. He's here and he hasn't left yet, besides you knew him way before she did, so don't get so worked up".

Hinata smiled as she heard footsteps

Suigetsu cleared his throat indicating for Hinata to leave

Sakura looking confused looked at Hinata as Suigetsu gave her an "I will explain everything" look

As Hinata left, Suigetsu smirked at Sakura

"What do you want?" Sakura asked

Suigetsu sat down on a chair, facing Sakura and smiled. "Just here to talk nothing less, nothing more"

Sakura felt like she hasn't taken a breath in forever, as she exhaled. "Talk about what?" she questioned

"Talk about you of course" he replied rather quickly

Sakura eyed Suigetsu

"I suppose, what do you want to know about me?" she asked once more

"I want to know everything about you, your hobbies, what you do for fun, everything" Suigetsu smiled

Sakura bite her lower lip as she thought hard on what she would say

"Well um, I guess you already know my name, I am a medic ninja here in Konoha, um I don't really know what else to say really" she looked down as she scratched her head

Suigetsu smirked. "Then start off by telling me how you and Sasuke met yes?"

Sakura shot her head up as he mention Sasuke and simply stared at nothing for a couple of minutes

"W-why do you want to know?" she suddenly asked

"Just curious" he replied

Sakura gulped down her saliva as she thought about the day they met

_Flashback~_

"_Come on Sakura, my darling, we are going to be late and the Saito family don't like people who are late" Sakura's father spoke_

"_Y-yes father I'm right behind you" little Sakura replied_

_As Sakura scurried to be with her father, a little boy with onyx eyes looked at Sakura. _

"_Daddy, can we stop at the cherry blossom trees?" she asked_

_Kizashi sighed as Sakura sat down on the grass and closed her eyes. "Daddy will be right back okay? Don't move at all" _

_As he left, Sasuke appeared in front of her smiling_

_Sakura opened her eyes as she felt a presence in front of her_

"_Who are you?" Sakura asked_

_Sasuke smiled as he sat in front of her_

"_My name is Sasuke Uchiha, yours?" he asked_

"_M-mine's Sakura Haruno" she smiled_

_Sasuke grinned as he got close to her grabbing her left hand_

"_W-what are you doing Uchiha?" she questioned him_

_Sasuke looked at Sakura as he gently played with her ring finger "oh nothing really" _

_End of flashback~_

"But um yeah, we basically met when we were 5 years old" Sakura finished

Suigetsu looked at Sakura shocked as he heard the story

"And um he completely changed after the Uchiha massacre?" he asked

Sakura nodded

"Ah I see" Suigetsu managed to say

* * *

Sorry for the cliff hanger ;^; I know I'm evil (according to my friend lel) next chapter will be up soon (hopefully) comments, concerns?


	12. Apologize To Sakura Part three

Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait T^T enjoy this chapter c: i know its short, i do have a life outside of fanfiction ;-;... &amp; also i have been getting writer's block. But i have started a new story (you might want to check it out) its called: Say That You Love Me. it would mean the world if you guys read it &amp; commented. Well anyways, enjoy this short chapter /: I will update soon i can promise you that!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto series &amp; the characters, just the fanfiction &amp; a character i will be introducing soon enough. ENJOY!

* * *

With Sasuke, Naruto, Team Taka and Hinata~

'_What is taking him so long_?' Sasuke thought to himself

"Hey Sasuke, what's wrong?" Naruto asked

Sasuke tilted his head to the right and looked at him "Nothing"

Naruto grinned knowing what was going on with the last Uchiha but said nothing

Sasuke stood up and walked to the kitchen but then stopped as he heard Sakura's flashback

* * *

_Flashback~_

'_Look at that cute girl, what's her name again? Oh yeah, Sakura Haruno. Just look at those cute emerald green eyes, I hope she doesn't see me thru the grass' Sasuke thought _

"_Hey little brother, you know it isn't normal for little kids to be stalking girls, especially on grass" Itachi smiled_

"_Shhh big brother, you are going to ruin my hideout!" Sasuke whispered_

_Itachi grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled him to stand up "Foolish little brother, go talk to her, you are an Uchiha after all" _

_As both Sasuke and Itachi walked, Sasuke saw her again. _

"_Hey big brother, can you get me some tomatoes? I want to talk to her" Sasuke blushed_

_Itachi looked at Sasuke but said no word "Alright little brother, don't freak her out okay?" And with that he left_

_As Sasuke walked to the tree where Sakura was, his mind couldn't help but wonder what type of girl she was, and sat down in front of her smiling_

"_Who are you" she asked _

"_My name is Sasuke Uchiha, yours?" he replied_

"_M-mine's Sakura Haruno"_

_Sasuke then got closer to her, grabbing her hand and playing with her wedding finger_

"_What are you doing Uchiha?" she questioned him_

"_Nothing just playing" he answered calm_

_End of flashback~_

* * *

Sasuke ghostly smiled remembering those days, before Itachi had killed his only family and clan but brushed it off as he entered the kitchen

Suigetsu was about to ask another question as he heard Sasuke walk right in

"Oh hey Sasuke what are you doing here?" he asked

"Hn let me talk to her" Sasuke said

Sakura sighed, not knowing what would happen, looked around noticing Sasuke staring into complete nothingness

'_Same as always I suppose' _she thought

Sasuke on the other hand couldn't think of how to approach the situation

"Pss Sasuke, don't over think about it okay?" Suigetsu mentioned before leaving

Sasuke sighed as he sat down in front of Sakura

"What do you want Sasuke?" she asked

Sasuke eyed Sakura as she looked down looking at the floor

"I just want to talk" he replied huskily

Sakura jumped out of her seat as she felt Sasuke's breath on her skin

"Stop it Sasuke, we have absolutely nothing to talk about" Sakura got up from her seat and slowly began walking to the door as Sasuke blocked her exit

"Hn, you are annoying Sakura"

Sakura punched Sasuke so hard, he fell on the cold hard floor of the living room, as Karin, Suigetsu, Hinata and Naruto all looked at Sakura in shocked.

"W-what happened Sasuke?" Naruto asked

Sakura walked out of Naruto's house as she mentioned _idiot_ to Sasuke

* * *

Sorry for it being to short :( like i said, i had a writer's block. but i will be writting soon enough. dont forget to read my other fanfiction in the making. thanks!


	13. Team 7 going on a mission?

Hello there my fellow readers! Sorry for being absent ;-; getting things ready for college next semester &amp; let me tell you, it is a drag! ANYWAYS! Please enjoy this chapter and let me know what you all think? Thanks. Dont forget, NO FLAMES will be needed, anything else yes. I dont own the Naruto story line (i wished) i only own this fanfiction. enjoy

* * *

"_W-What happened Sasuke?" Naruto asked_

Sasuke grunted as he got up.

"Sasuke?" Naruto looked at Sasuke speechless

Sasuke faced Naruto giving him the stare. "Karin, Suigetsu, Jugo leave. NOW!"

Karin began to protest, but quickly stopped knowing Sasuke all too well. "O-Okay"

As the trio said their goodbye to Naruto and Hinata, Sasuke couldn't help but retrace what happened just minutes ago.

"So Sasuke? What actually happened?" Naruto questioned him

Sasuke 'hn'ed him

"Teme, tell me what exactly happened between you and Sakura. The last person she did that to was Sai" Naruto shuddered at the mere memory

Sasuke couldn't find the right words as to describe the incident that took place, so he calmly went back to the kitchen to get a drink.

* * *

~With Sakura

"That idiot! Why did he had to do that?" Sakura bluntly talked to herself

'_He clearly wants you' _Inner Sakura spoke

"Shut up!" she yelled at herself

'_Think whatever you want, but I know for sure that he was trying to apologize to you retard' _the voice inside her head suddenly stopped talking

"What if he was trying? Heh, he's an Uchiha, they clearly don't apologize" Sakura exhaled as she walked inside Tsunade's office

"ENTER" Tsunade bawled

Sakura took a deep breath as she entered, clearly not thinking of why she walked all the way here.

"Oh Sakura, I was about to summon you" Tsunade spoke

"What do you need Tsunade?" she asked

"I was going to send you and your team to a simple mission, to get things back in order" Tsunade spoke

Before Sakura protested, she heard a loud knock.

"ENTER" Tsunade shouted yet again

There they were, the two idiots walking. Naruto with a grin on his face like always, while Sasuke had a boring look constantly.

"Tsunade, you clearly can't have Sasuke go on a mission now" Sakura spoke

"Sakura, this mission is very simple really. All you guys have to do is babysit some young kids while the parents go on their honeymoon" Tsunade smiled

"THAT'S THE MISSION GRANNY! YOU SERIOUSLY CAN'T BE KIDDING! Naruto yelled, while Sasuke grunted obviously not liking the idea of babysitting

Tsunade punched Naruto, making him fly across the room. "I wasn't finished talking. Behind that mission, Sakura and Sasuke will pretend to be a couple and find information on the rapist, here are all the details, you leave in 10 minutes" Tsunade sighed

Sakura angrily yelled at the thought of being a couple with the Uchiha she so detested yet loved so much.

Sasuke smirked, thinking of future plans to get the cherry blossom to fall back in love with him

"Tsunade, you can't be serious about this mission" Sakura asked

Tsunade glared at her apprentice and smiled "Sakura, it's been quite some time that the old team 7 gone to a simple mission. I mean obviously you guys don't like the idea behind it, but you got to suck it up. Besides, there's no other team that can make it happen but you guys"

Naruto smiled. "Okay, we leave now" as he began walking towards the door, Sasuke following him

Sakura looked away as she too began walking away

Tsunade sat back down at her chair and looked at her documents. "If only you knew Sakura, what future beholds you with the Uchiha"

* * *

Sorry for ending it there. I promise a new chapter will be out soon. Review &amp; let me know your opinions. Also read my other fanfic called Say That You Love Me please. peace for now cx


	14. Aproved of the mission Team 7

Well hi there fellow readers! New chapter is out &amp; i can assure you that this chapter is so far the longest chapter ive ever written (but in the future longer chapters will be a thing hopefully) Sorry if it took a day, i just couldnt handle this week's manga chapter T^T sorry. Again i dont own the Naruto story line nor the characters. Reviews wanted, flames unwanted. Enjoy.

* * *

~With Team 7 outside Tsunade's office

"So where do we meet?" Naruto asked

"Where we always meet you retard, by the gate" Sakura angrily yelled

Naruto observed Sakura's behavior but decided not to talk about it

"We leave at 8" Sakura left a dumb folded Naruto and cold hearted bastard Sasuke behind

* * *

~With Sakura

'_What do you think Tsunade meant when she said Sasuke and well us will be a couple?' _inner Sakura asked

Sakura stopped grabbing her clothes and thought about it. "I wouldn't know, maybe it's one of her shenanigans or something"

'_Do you think Sasuke will be a good partner?'_ inner Sakura asked again

"I don't know! Why are you asking me? If you don't know, what makes you think I do?" Sakura screamed

'_Oh well I was just asking that's all' _inner Sakura hushed afterwards

Sakura finished packing her clothes, make-up (in case of a seduction mission) and some ramen and tomatoes in case they don't find food in their mission, and walked out of her apartment

~With Sasuke/ Naruto

* * *

"So Sasuke, how do you feel of the mission within a mission, haha get it? Naruto laughed at his own joke realizing Sasuke gave him a straight poker face

"Hn" Sasuke replied clutching his clothes onto his traveling bag, while thinking of ways to approach the incident subject to Sakura

"You ready Sasuke?" Naruto questioned him

"Hn" Sasuke replied

Both Sasuke and Naruto walked out of the apartment, not knowing what would happen soon

* * *

~With Sakura

"I hope this mission is simple" Sakura took a deep breath in as she believed her own words

'_I'm sure it will'_ inner Sakura spoke

"HEY FORHEAD GIRL!" Ino yelled

"What do you want Ino-Pig" Sakura replied

"Just came by to say hi and that I heard of your mission within a mission" Ino smirked

"Oh Kami Ino, if you mean the whole Sasuke and me supposedly be a couple then yeah. It's a stupid idea, putting Sasuke and me as a couple, like was Tsunade drunk or something?" Sakura blabbed it out

"Who knows Sakura, just don't be harsh on him, he's trying to be how he used to be" Ino looked at Sakura

"Pf yeah right Ino. Sasuke trying to be how he used to be isn't going to cut it this time" Sakura looked away

"Well anyways, I'll see you when you get back" Ino left

Sakura looked down as she reached the front gates, early as always

* * *

~With Sasuke &amp; Naruto

"Sasuke, don't you feel that something eerie might happen soon?" Naruto asked

"Hn, no" Sasuke responded

"Oh okay, well anyways I see Sakura so let's get going" Naruto ran towards Sakura

"Oh hey Naruto, Sasuke. You guys ready?" Sakura asked

Sasuke nodded yes while Naruto smiled

"Okay well let me see what exactly our mission is" Sakura grabbed the scroll from her bag as Naruto hummed a random tune

"What does it say?" Sasuke quietly asked

Sakura's eyes got huge as she read the mission in her mind

'_What!? Tsunade must have been drunk when reading this scroll' _inner Sakura yelled furiously

"So Sakura? What does the scroll say?" Naruto impatiently asked

Sakura cleared her throat as she began reading the scroll

**Inside the scroll**

**Team 7 consisting of Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha will do a low ranked mission considering of personal information. During the day, they must blend in like any villager from the lighting village, babysitting the Yukimora family. The clothes will be provided as soon as you all read the scroll. Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno will merge into a loving married couple, while Naruto is simply Naruto. At night, Sakura will transform into an innocent virgin, of course wearing the 'right' attire, defenseless (no jutsu of some sort), trying to get information from a well-known rapist that rapes innocent young woman. Sasuke and Naruto will closely keep a watch on her. The rest is up to you. It might not go according to plan, but it's all up you.**

Sakura looked at Sasuke and Naruto. "We have to wear different clothes?"

"I guess so, but who has it?" Naruto asked

"Yo" Kakashi appeared

"Hey Kakashi sensei" Naruto yelled

"Hey Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke" Kakashi spoke

"Hn" Sasuke looked away

"Well Tsunade made me be the giver of the clothes for the mission and I can say that you better be careful Sakura" Kakashi looked at Sakura

"Don't worry sensei, I am Tsunade's apprentice after all" Sakura smiled

"I know you guys are capable of anything, that's why she put you guys on this mission" Kakashi smiled under his mask

"So Kakashi sensei, what clothes do we have to wear?" Naruto asked

"The clothes have name tags, so you guys wouldn't get confused" Kakashi gave Naruto the bag and faced the opposite direction. "Well I got to go, you know me, need to be at the path of life" and with that he walked away

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. "Let's get this over with"

Sakura was the first one to have her hands dig the bag as she grabbed what seemed to be two outfits in one hanger.

"What the" Sakura screamed realizing what she had grabbed

Both Naruto and Sasuke's eyes grew large also realizing what she to wear

"Nope, nope, I can't be seen wearing…this!" Sakura exclaimed

**Disclaimer: Im not really good at describing things such as dresses, nor tux, ect. Please dont be leaving reviews saying i did them wrong because i know very well of the mistake. i promise in the other chapters ill get better. i wrote this part at 3 am since i couldnt sleep.**

What Sakura had on her hand was a short black dress, barley covering her legs, which hugged her curves all in the right places, one long sleeve on her right arm while on her left was nothing. Also including some black stilettos that could have hurt any human. The other attire was a simple long white and red above the knee length kimono that was more of a 'wife' vibe.

Sasuke was next not wanting to be the last one, grabbed his clothes from the bag reviling a black tux, with a red tie, including the shoes. Next to that, was a casual black, white and red kimono that was giving him the 'husband' vibe.

Naruto looked at what was inside the bag and smiled realizing he too had a black tux with matching shoes, except that he had an orange tie. He too had a kimono but in an orange and black color.

They all looked at each other, not knowing what to say nor do.

"So um do we change?" Naruto questioned

"We wait till we get to a hot spring or something, besides its getting dark, and we got to get going" Sakura replied as she walked past them.

Naruto followed Sakura, as Sasuke followed Naruto, having no other choice.

The three great sannin, team 7 walked out of the Konoha gates of to their mission.

* * *

Whatcha think guys? Leave a review, give it some love. Also give some love &amp; review my other fanfic please T^T or else ill have to delete it. Thank you &amp; keep your eyes peeled because i might update soon.


End file.
